


The day I knew I loved you

by fanciemandie



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciemandie/pseuds/fanciemandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian and Henry have known each other since childhood. They've been friends since their awkward preteen years, mended each others broken hearts and have had each others backs. Now grown up they live with each other, how will they navigate life living with each other and having relationships with other people knowing that their families and friends think they are the perfect couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had a idea for a story and just had to get it out.

*Muffled music and the shower running*

Henry stands by the door half awake, listening to Vivian sing to a random 90's song.

"And I don't think I have ever seen a soul so in despair, so if you want to talk to the night through.....Guess who will be there?"

"Morning, Viv"

"Good Morning, Ry"

Henry walked in to the bathroom to start his morning. Vivian just continued her shower. "Hey did you start the coffee?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah I did, can you make me some breakfast while i'm in the shower?" Henry asked as he looked in the mirror

"Yes, sir"

"I'll be out in a minute'' Vivian said.

Their morning goes as usual, Vivian and Henry trade places in the shower, neither of them ashamed of seeing each other naked. Henry and Vivian have grown up together, taken baths together when they were little, gone skinny dipping as teenagers. So seeing each other naked doesn't even phase them anymore.

Vivian made herself and Henry breakfast and was eating when Henry walks in casually drying his hair. '

"Hey so we on for Saturday?" 

"Yeah, we have to still get them a gift, so I was hoping we could go together and pick something out." Vivian said, being the planner that she is.

Henry ate a piece of turkey bacon and nodded yes. They had a wedding to attend on Saturday of one of their childhood friends. As they finish up breakfast they talk about their days to come and when they have time to meet at Selfridges. They both decided that Thursday was the best day for both of them and they could go to dinner and drinks after. Both got on their way but not before saying their goodbyes for the day. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vivian walked into work quickly with Starbucks in hand ready to start her day. She had a ton of work to do and just wanted to get her day started. As she put down all her stuff  her phone buzzed.

*hey are you free for lunch today*

As she read the message she has a slight smile and quickly answered him back.

*hey good morning Luke. I am free for lunch, where would you like to meet?*

*i'm coming to you, i'll be there around 12:30...see you soon darling*

Vivian put her phone down with a smile and started working on her book edits. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Henry being the the good looking man that he was he always got attention from his nursing staff, from the women and quite a few men. Henry headed straight to the locker room to change into his blue scrubs and proceeded to start his day.

"hey good looking, why didn't you come over last night?" Cassidy said

Cassidy was a tall blonde nurse that Henry had been sleeping with for the past couple months. Henry liked her and all but he wasn't the relationship type. The longest relationship he has ever been in was with Vivian and that's how he wanted to keep it.

"Viv and I rented a movie and had takeout last night, sorry"

"Well a text would have been nice" Cassidy said as she walked away faster that normal.

Henry grabbed some charts and started making rounds. He loved his job, he worked at a childrens hospital, he adored every single patient he has ever had the fortune to meet. It was sad that they had to be there but he always went out of his way to make the children and their families feel comfortable. Today he got to visit with one his favorite patients, Sophie. Sophie was 10 and had some respiratory problems since she was a baby.

"Good Morning Sophie darling!" Henry said as he walked into the room, with a giant grin on his face. Sophie was sitting on her bed and when she heard his voice she jumped down and ran over to him to give him a great big hug. Henry swooped down to huge the little girl before greeting her parents Nicole and Phoebe. They both had giant smiles on their faces, they absolutely adored Henry and it was obvious to them that Sophie did too.

"So how have you been Sophie dear?" as they let each other go and Henry stood up.

"I've been absolutely fabulous!!" Sophie said as she pushed up her glasses.

Henry pulled out his stethoscope and started his examine.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  

   Vivian's morning went as planned. She had a meeting with some other editors and called a couple independent authors trying to get them to join the agency. She loved a manuscript from a Mexican author and just wanted to meet her and hopefully sign her. As she was going through some paperwork about said author there was a knock on her office door and when she looked up Luke was standing there with brown paper sack in hand, she could only assume he brought lunch. Vivian had met Luke two months ago at a office party, he was a friend of another editor she worked with. They hit it off immediately, he had a love of books and still went to the library to just read, which when he told her that it blew her mind because everybody this day and age had a tablet or nook where they could just download books, which she found extremely annoying. Luke made her laugh and he was genuinely a nice guy and she could see this going somewhere, she didn't know where but knew it was good.

"So how is work going?" Luke asked

"Great i'm just finishing up plans to meet an author next week, which i'm hoping to sign. She is absolutely fantastic!!" Vivian said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

Luke nodded while he chewed his food.

"how about you?" Viv asked

''oh you know, cleaning teeth never gets boring.'' He said with a bright smile. ''Listen I wanted to see you because I wanted to know what you were doing this Saturday?''

''Vivian looked at him and gave a small smile and said ''I'm actually going to a wedding of a childhood friend with a friend of mine''

''Oh no worries, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out and catch a flick and some dinner.''

''I wish I could, how about next weekend we do something?''

''Sure thing, just let me know what time and i'll be there.''

Luke left after they finished their lunch and even cleaned up, which was always a plus in her book. She thought to herself that Henry always cleaned up after they ate no mater if he cooked or not, the thought made her smile.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Henry got home first and he decided he wanted steak and potatoes for dinner. By the time Vivian got home the flat smelled of cracked pepper and garlic. Without having to ask, she knew Henry was making steak and potatoes. He always went to comfort food when he had a long stressful day. She put down her bags and hung her jacket and went straight for the fridge and grabbed the bottle of white wine that was in the fridge and got cups and started pouring. She knew that if he wanted to talk about it he would when he was good and ready. She just stood in the kitchen and watched him cook. Finally he looked at her with his big blue eyes and smiled a sweet smile and asked for help with the potatoes.   

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The week flew by for both of them. Vivian met with her author and had a great conversation and Henry had to treat Sophie with some breathing treatments. They met up after work and went shopping at Selfridges and got a beautiful wedding present. Had dinner and drinks that Henry paid for, Viv tried to pay for dinner but Henry would not have it.  

So Saturday was here and they were getting ready.

"The blue or charcoal suit Viv?' Henry asked.

The wedding was pretty formal Vivian thought so she replied "charcoal, you look so dapper with your three piece suit.''

"What are you wearing?'' Henry asked. He was intrigued because she usually plans this stuff out ahead of time, but he has heard nothing on the subject as of late.

''You'll see'' was all she said.

Vivian was in her room with large hot rollers in her chestnut brown hair and was doing her makeup at her vanity, when her phone went off.

She looked at the screen and seen it was her younger sister Fiona. She pressed answer and put her on speaker phone. ''Hello Fiona, what's up?''

''Nothing, I just thought I give you a call because I know you and Henry are going to Jason's wedding today. I was hoping that you could send me a picture of Henry in his suit, he is all kinds of gorgeous'' she said with a giggle.

''UUmmm i'll send you pictures later, i'm trying to get ready. Before you ask I bought a new dress and heels so I hope you're happy.'' ''You know that makes me happy, you have to look as good as your counter part and Henry is very handsome.'' Fiona said

''I'll let you go now, have fun sis, don't do anything I wouldn't do!!!''

Viv hung up with her sister and proceeded to finish her makeup. 

Slight contour, check

Larger than normal cat eye, check

false lashes, check 

mauve lipstick, check

large waves brushed out and crystal encrusted clip in hair, check

Vivian walked over to her closet and pulled out her matching bra and panty set, she thought no will see these but it will be nice to wear such fancy undergarments under her dress. After slipping on her undergarments she grabbed her maroon dress and slipped it on. It hit her in all the right places and made her breasts look fantastic. She slipped on a pair of new nude heels and grabbed her clutch and headed out to the kitchen.

Henry had his suited back to her but heard the clicking of her heels as she walked down their hallway. He turned around and was in complete shock when he seen her. She has dressed up before but today she absolutely gorgeous, she took his breath away when she looked at him and smiled. Henry was dumbfounded and didn't have the words. 

"Well don't you look handsome'' as she reached out and touched his lapel. He just starred at her for a minute. Finally he found his words and said ''where did you get the dress?''

''This new dress shoppe by my work'' she blushed as she answered, he hasn't looked at her like he was now in years she thought.

''Well you look great and the taxi is here so we better get a move on.''

The ceremony was beautiful, neither of them expected any less. Jason always had a taste for the finer things and his new wife was exactly the same. So after the long ceremony they had cocktail hour at the hotel that the reception was being held. During that time both got told on many occasion that they were a beautiful couple, they just played along with smiles on their faces. Cocktail hour was definitely more than an hour, Vivian stuck to Gin and Tonics while they waited, Henry would always get their drinks because he knew she would get hit on by all the single and not so single men that were here and he was not going to let that happen. He looked over at her and he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he knew she was beautiful but today she was radiant.

Just when he was about to order their third round of drinks and gentleman walked through the double doors and announced dinner will be served and if everyone would make their way into the dinning room. Henry walked over to Vivian and held out his arm. Instead of taking it she took his hand, Henry smirked at that because she had been drinking and she always got touchy while drinking. They walked hand in hand to find their table, once it was found they sat and noticed that they were sitting with older couples they didn't know. Everyone went around and introduced themselves and how they knew the bride and groom. Finally it got to Henry and Vivian, they both looked at each other and both spoke in unison that they knew Jason from childhood. An older lady with bright grey hair mentioned that they were quite cute together ''pray tell me, how long have you been together?'' Vivian giggled and took a drink for her water that just so happened to be at the table. Henry smiled at her and answered the old lady. ''We've been together long enough to know that marriage is the next step.'' he winked at Vivian and gave the older lady a brilliant smile. The lady smiled and wished them luck and went back to talk to her husband and group that has started at the table.

Vivian looked at Henry, wondering why he had said that. "Henry why would you say those things?'' Just when Henry was about to answer her the music started to play and it was announced that the Mr and Mrs were entering the building and that everyone was to stand up. Henry and Vivian just starred at each other while all around them people started to leave their seats and started to clap. After what felt like forever Vivian broke their look and stood up. Henry also did the same. Jason and his new wife danced their way into the hall and did a routine in front of friends and family. Everyone laughed and cheered all around the room. Vivian looked around and phones were up in the air recording their dancing in unison. She thought to herself that she would never do this at her wedding. She looked over at Henry, who was just watching blankly at the dance floor. She didn't know what possessed him to tell that old lady what he said or why he kept looking at her a certain way.

The reception went on without a hitch, they cut the cake and everyone gave their speeches. After dinner was done the couple had their first dance. Then after they invited everyone to the dance floor as Jason put it "to get jiggy with it'' forever a 90's kid both Henry and Vivian thought as they looked at each other and laughed. The dancing started out with 3 songs that were hip hop and only the bride and her bridesmaids were on the dance floor laughing and dancing. Finally a slow song came on and it was one that Henry and Vivian both knew. Henry stood up and offered her his hand. The song started with the guitar strumming, Vivian took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

*And even though the moment passed me by, I still can't turn away*

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eyes, knowing he wouldn't look away. " You remember the last time we danced to this song?'' Henry asked. ''Yes I do'' she answered. ''It was year 7 and our first dance, we went together because we couldn't stand our classmates.'' They both laughed at the thought.

*And I won't tell no one your name, and I won't tell'em your name*

''Can I tell you something Viv?'' Henry asked. She looked up at him and then noticed his eyes, they had gone a bit darker. She swallowed hard and said ''sure''

''I wanted to kiss you, when we danced to this song when were kids.'' 

''You had blue glitter eye shadow and baby pink lipstick on and I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the room. I worked up the nerve to kiss you and then the song was over and you went over to talk to some of your girlfriends.''

Vivian couldn't breath, she just looked at him. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Henry noticed ''You took my breath away then and you take it away now.''

At that moment they weren't dancing anymore, just standing there starring at each other. 

Henry looked at her and instead of thinking he just did. He pressed his lips against hers and closed his eyes, hoping she would kiss him back.

Vivian closed her eyes and her heart was racing, oh and she kissed him back, there was nothing that was going to stop her from kissing her childhood friend back. She wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter, and let her hands creep up to his hair and played with a couple strands. At that moment Henry decided to deepen the kiss, with no objections from Vivian.   


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian let out a soft moan as Henry deepened the kiss. Neither one caring what was going on around them. Vivian thought to herself that Henry was an excellent kisser and then Luke popped into her head, the man she had been seeing for the past two months. Vivian untangled her fingers from his hair and ran her hands down to his chest and pulled away so she could rest her forehead on his chin. They both let out a shaky breath, Henry swooped his head down so their foreheads could touch. ''Tell me what your thinking." Henry asked a little bit out of breath. She didn't know where to start, she didn't want to ruin the moment because that kiss was possibly the best kiss she has ever had. "I think if you kissed me back in 7th year, we wouldn't be as good as friends today.'' after a beat "I'm glad you waited." Henry smiled and pulled away so he could look at her in the eyes. He saw that her eyes had a sparkle in them and that made him happy.

The music changed to a fast song, a song that they both knew. They slowly separated and started to dance with each other. Henry left his hands on Vivian's hips as they picked up the pace.  The club like lights started flashing and the music picked up. Body parts started touching, both were getting pretty worked up. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Vivian thought Henry's hand felt so good, she felt his fingers grip her tighter and pull her closer. Their dancing turned into grinding and Vivian started running her hands under Henry's suit jacket, her hands running up to his broad shoulders. "I really want to kiss you again'' Henry whispered in Vivian ear. Vivian stopped dancing and without hesitation she pulled Henry into a kiss. She had her fingers in his curly hair and was just in the moment. She forgot all about Luke, sure she liked him and all but being here with Henry made her stomach do flips and made her feel something she's never felt before, she couldn't explain it.  

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat loudly to get their attention. They stopped kissing and looked over to find Jason standing there smirking at them. '' So when you two become an item?'' he asked while his hand motioned to them. Vivian blushed and put her head on Henry's shoulder trying to hide her giant smile she had on her face. ''Ummm congrats man!!'' Henry said as he slowly pulled away from Vivian and went to go shake Jason's hand and give a small side hug. Vivian composed herself and  walked over to Jason and gave him a hug. "Congratulations Jason, the ceremony was absolutely breathtaking and the reception is stunning as well.'' Viv said to try to get him to talk about something else besides that fact that he caught her and Henry kissing like a couple of teenagers on the dance floor. Jason face changed and started talking about how much planning went into the wedding as a whole and how he hated the dance number that they had to learn, but that is was Sarah wanted. After a couple minuted of Henry and Vivian asking questions about their honeymoon and other wedding related question Jason said his goodbyes and gave them both quick hugs before he wandered off to find his new wife.

''So I think it's time to head home.'' Vivian stated. She walked off the dance floor and went to the table to grab her small clutch and ring for a taxi. Henry watched her as she walked to the table and continued to watch her as she used her cellphone, he also thought it was time to head home and honestly he needed to clear his head. 

The night seemed to get more humid, so Henry decided to take off his suit jacket when they were walking to the taxi. Vivian just gave him a sideways glance. She didn't want to give him her full attention because she didn't think that they needed to be making out in the back of a cab. They both could feel the pull to be in each other arms but they both fought that need. Finally after about a 30 minute drive they were back at the flat and Henry was unlocking the door. Henry let Viv go in first, she walked to a small table they had in the doorway to put her clutch down and to take off her shoes. As she was doing that she could feel Henry right behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, she closed her eyes and willed herself to stop shaking. She was so nervous, yeah they had seen each other naked before, but this was under different circumstances. Her and Henry have lived together for 5 years, she knew what he sounded like when he brought a girl over, he was very loud, well to be honest the girl was always the loud one. It scared her because she liked a guy to take his time, Henry always sounded like it was the Sex Olympics going on in his bedroom.

Henry finally put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss right under her right ear. How did he know that was her weak spot, she thought. Then the small kisses turned into sucking and her knees went completely slack, he caught her and let her weight rest against him as he continued his sweet assault. Vivian finally got her bearings and stood back up while Henry started kissing down her neck to her shoulder. Vivian turned around and started kissing him. This kiss wasn't soft but completely needy she grabbed on to his shoulders and held him there. Henry was completely taken by surprise, but he did not stop the kiss. The loved the way her body fit with his and pushed her up against the wall. With Henry pushing her against the wall she let out a small noise but did not break the kiss, he hitched her up a little so she took that as a perfect opportunity to wrap he legs around his waist. They were kissing so passionately, tongues caressing and hands everywhere. Henry decided he wanted to move them somewhere else, so he put his hands under her bum and moved them to the couch. He didn't want her thinking that he only had one thing on his mind so the couch seemed like the safe bet.

Henry sat down with her straddling him. Vivian pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Henry. "Good call'' Vivian said with a slight in take of breath, then leaning into a kiss again. She was glad he didn't go to either of their bedrooms. She didn't know if this would go any further than the kissing, honestly her body might straight up betray her to just let this happen. She wanted it to be different with Henry, they have known each other before they could walk. If this was going to happen she wanted it to be romantic, not just a one night thing because of some alcohol and that fact that Henry smelled and kissed great. So at that moment Vivian decided to break the kiss and to unstraddle Henry. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slightly pushed back whilst breaking the kiss. Vivian looked into Henry's eyes and noticed they were clouded with arousal and bewilderment. ''Hey what's wrong Viv?'' "Was I going to fast?'' Henry asked. ''No, everything is fine, just thought we needed a cool down.'' Henry just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat on the couch catching their breaths. Finally they both looked at each other and Vivian finally spoke. "I just thought we needed a break.'' Vivian said as she looked at Henry with big dilated eyes. What she was thinking was the complete opposite. She wanted to grab Henry and pull him down on top of her so they could make out like they were teenagers. She meant what she said to him earlier, she was happy that he had waited to make his move now that they were older. He was her best friend, she couldn't imagine her life without him. 

Henry had a small smirk on his face while looking at her, he wanted her to make the first move if they were going to continue this epic make out session. He wanted her to feel comfortable and to make sure she wanted this as much as he did. He could wait, but he had to touch her. He remembered a time when some guy Vivian had been dating over summer break decided that he wanted to go sleep around and Vivian found out. She didn't leave Henry arms for 3 days, he remembered how great she felt in his arms. He didn't want her to be sad but he also didn't want to let her go. Henry shook his head trying to bring himself back to the present. When he was back he looked at Vivian, what he saw made him smile. She was looking at him with desire he had never seen before and before he knew it she was reaching over to him. 

Vivian went for his vest first. She started unbuttoning the small buttons slowly. She had a concentrated look on her face.  She was repeating in her head "don't rush this!!!!" When she had her hands on his chest she could feel his heart racing, she was happy that she wasn't the only that was happy/nervous. She pushed his vest off of his broad shoulders and placed the vest on the back of the couch. She didn't hesitate and went for his tie, she undid it and placed it with the vest. Henry decided he needed to feel her so he pulled down a strap of her dress and moved forward to lay small kisses on it. While Henry was busying himself with that, she worked on unbuttoning his collard shirt. It was kind of difficult since Henry was kissing her shoulder so she did what any red blooded women would do, she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. Once she worked herself into a comfortable position she started with his collar she got the top two buttons unbuttoned and could see his chest hair, she brushed her finger tips through it and felt him shutter.   That turned her on so much she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. 

Henry loved her hands running up under his collar to the back of his neck. She would play with the curls that laid on the back of his neck. He let out a soft moan when she tugged ever so slightly. While she occupied herself with that he let his hands roam free on her body. She was much fuller in certain areas than the women he was used to being with. He loved the fact that when he ran his hands down her body to her thighs and hitched her leg up and ran his hand up the back of her leg, he got a hand full of her bottom. He always thought she had a great butt.  When he did that Vivian gasped and then wiggled her hips, Henry took that as encouragement and hitched her other leg around his hips. By now Vivian's dress was worked up to her hips and Henry was between her legs. She could feel how hard he was. Finally she undid the rest of his buttons, started freeing his shirt from his pants and worked the shirt off entirely. Henry went back to kissing her neck, he hit the spot right under her ear and she arched her back and moaned loudly. Henry's hands went to the back of her dress and found the zipper. He looked Vivian in the eyes and she gave a small nod.

Henry worked down the zipper and slowly worked down the straps of her dress. Henry liked what saw when he pulled down Vivian's dress top, her bra was a black sheer lace and didn't leave much to the imagination. He looked up and made eye contacted with her and saw a slow blush work over her face. "Thought I go fancy tonight'' she giggled out. ''I don't mind at all'' Henry blurted out as his hands worked up her curvaceous hips up to her rib cage and stopped right under her breasts. He rubbed there for a minute or so. He watched as her nipples got hard underneath the sheer fabric from him just looking at them. He bent down and placed small kisses on her collar bone and worked his way down. Henry kissed the tops of her breasts, Vivian then arched her back and Henry took advantage and undid her bra. After sliding the very delicate fabric from her body he started to cup and massage her breasts. He brought his mouth down to one firmly cupped breast and flicked the nipple with his tongue. Vivian thought she was going to explode. Her body was on sensory overload and he seemed like he was just getting started. She could see now why every women he brought home was always so loud when they had sex, she thought by the end of this she would be a big pile of jelly.     

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever reads this likes it.


End file.
